Et le dragon étend ses ailes
by Mikipeach
Summary: Fragments de vie, d'innocence, d'amitié entre deux enfants dans les rues tortueuses de Dale...avant que le ciel ne s'embrase. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant


39ème Défi du Poney Fringant pour fêter la sortie du film Le Hobbit...et mon premier défi. Que d'émotion (se mouche dans le mouchoir de Bofur).

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (hormis Eilowny et certains noms) tout est au Master et la description de Dale a été influencée par le film de Peter Jackson. Je ne possède donc aucun droit.

Les paroles en italiques appartiennent soit à la chanson de Neil Finn (traduite) ou à celle du livre de notre bon vieux Tolkien

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Montagne ardente au-dessous d'une lune_

La lumière du fruit de Laurelin se réveilla, éclairant Arda de ses doux rayons alors que le manteau de Varda disparaissait doucement pour ne laisser place qu'à un ciel magnifique sans le moindre nuage. Dans les plaines du Rhovanion, non loin de Vertbois, la montagne solitaire se dressait indomptable et paisible. Pourtant pas si paisible que cela car on pouvait entendre résonner des coups de marteaux, de pics de pioches, frappant en un rythme parfait sa roche, chantant la gloire d'un puissant royaume évoluant sous la montagne. Erebor. Royaume fastueux et merveilleux des descendants de la lignée de Durin.

_Les mots inexprimés : nous serons là bientôt_

Dans la douce vallée qui fleurissait au pied du Royaume Nain, on pouvait entendre les cloches de la ville de Dale. Des murmures, des rires, des cris résonnaient dans les dédales des rues. Les pas claquaient sur les dalles des ruelles qui serpentaient entre des maisons aux murs et aux couleurs chaudes. Les tours de marbre surplombaient la ville, les longs remparts serpentaient autours de la riche cité. Des fleurs pendaient doucement aux balcons, bouquet floral multicolore, explosion de senteurs. Des enfants courraient, se faufilant parmi les passants dans une envolée de tissus colorés, quelques chenapans s'amusaient à monter dans les arbres qui poussaient sur les places de la ville, d'autres regardaient fascinés les jouets fabriquaient par les Nains que ces derniers leur montraient remplis de fierté. Les étals regorgeaient de fruits, de légumes, de fleurs, de bijoux tandis que les échoppes bourdonnaient d'activités. Des soldats marchaient dans la ville, veillant à ce que rien de fâcheux ne se passe. Des vieillards se reposaient à l'ombre des feuillages, bercés par le doux chant des fontaines. Des Naines montraient des étoffes aux dames de Dale, leur barbe coquettement et soigneusement arrangée, parsemée de perles ou de rubans.

_Pour un foyer, une chanson qui se répand_

Un enfant traversa la grande place de Dale, se frayant un chemin parmi les badauds, un air espiègle sur le visage alors que sa nourrice tentait tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Riant de son effronterie, le garçon accéléra l'allure, courant dans une petite ruelle ombragée, où des fillettes s'amusaient tandis que leur mère les regardait tout en tissant. L'enfant s'avança vers une petite maison dans le fond de la rue, ses volets étaient d'un bleu pastel alors qu'une glycine grimpait le long du mur, étendant ses doigts de feuilles sur les fenêtres, laissant ses lourdes fleurs tomber sur le petit balcon.

_Et tous ceux qui nous trouverons, connaîtront l'air_

— Eilowny, cria l'enfant en lançant un caillou sur la vitre de la maison.

_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

La fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite fille qui eût un grand sourire en reconnaissant son compagnon de jeu. Toute contente, la fille du marchand descendit rejoindre le fils du seigneur Girion, maître de Dale.

_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_

— Duncà, s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant. Tu as réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Mélisande ?

—Oui, répondit fièrement l'enfant. On devrait être tranquille pendant un temps. Suit moi on va aller au lavoir-fleuri.

Alors Duncà et Eilowny partirent en courant, joyeux et insouciant dans les rues labyrinthiques et colorées de Dale. Riant de leur effronterie, de leur insouciance, de leur bonheur sous l'azur et le soleil étincelant.

.

.

—Duncà ! Présente tes excuses à Mélisande, demanda d'un ton sans appel Girion.

Duncà avait la tête baissé, honteux de se faire réprimander par son père. Il était allé avec Eilowny au lavoir-fleuri. Ils aimaient beaucoup cet endroit perdu dans Dale où on trouvait une veille maison s'appuyant contre un des murs de l'enceinte de la ville, perdue parmi un petit jardin où on trouvait le vieux lavoir de la cité. C'était leur jardin secret, lieu de tous leurs jeux et où ils cachaient certains de leurs trésors. Ils s'étaient amusés à cache-cache entre les arbres et les buissons fleuris avant d'aller voir la vue de la vallée du haut d'une des tours de garde. Hélas Mélisande, la nourrice de Duncà, les avait retrouvés avant qu'ils puissent monter les escaliers d'une des tours blanches et c'est penaud que Duncà s'était fait ramener par la dame. Celle-ci l'avait vertement réprimandé, lui reprochant son inconscience et la frayeur qu'il lui avait donnée en s'enfuyant ainsi. Puis elle l'avait amené devant son père, le seigneur de la ville et en cet instant Duncà aurait bien voulu être une petite souris tant il avait honte du regard désapprobateur de son père.

—Pardon Mélisande, murmura Duncà les mains derrière le dos, penaud.

—Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

—Pardon Mélisande, dit l'enfant d'une voix plus forte.

—Bien, vous pouvez partir Mélisande, j'espère que mon fils ne vous causera plus du souci.

La nourrice s'inclina et s'en alla à petits pas feutrés de la salle de réception du palais. Girion s'installa sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, le regard rêveur il contempla Dale qui s'étendait sous ses yeux en un pêle-mêle de couleurs ocre et rouge. Duncà dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à partir ou à rester. Ne sachant comment se comporter face à son père. Allait-il le gronder ? Le punir ?

—Duncà, dit Girion en ne s'arrachant point à sa contemplation. Tu sais qu'un jour tu prendras ma place, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui père.

—Et tu sais que tu dois dès à présent prendre des responsabilités. Je peux comprendre qu'en tant qu'enfant tu ne comprennes pas certaines choses mais sache qu'un jour tu auras le devoir de diriger cette ville…Et même si ça peut te paraître loin et vague, j'aimerais que tu apprennes à obéir et à respecter les ordres que l'on te donne.

—Mais, répliqua l'enfant en s'approchant de son père. Si un jour je deviens comme vous pourquoi devrais-je suivre les ordres. C'est vous qui donnez des ordres, personne ne vous en donne alors si un jour je deviens comme vous pourquoi devrais-je les suivre ?

—Parce qu'un bon seigneur et un homme qui apprend d'abord à obéir avant de gouverner, répondit calmement Girion en caressant le visage de son fils.

Duncà garda le silence, regardant le paysage que le palais surplombait. Il aimait cette ville, il aimait Dale et savoir qu'un jour il donnerait sa vie pour la prospérité de celle-ci le remplissait d'une grande fierté. Et en son for intérieur il souhaitait pouvoir dirigeait Dale avec Eilowny à ses côtés.

—Eh bien père, je suivrais les ordres et les conseils…pour qu'un jour je puisse devenir un grand seigneur, comme vous, qui fera de Dale une ville encore plus belle et magnifique qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

— Tu seras alors ma plus grande fierté Duncà, murmura tendrement Girion en serrant son fils contre son cœur.

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

.

.

Eilowny s'arrêta un instant devant l'étal d'un Nain, les yeux avides en voyant la multitude de jouets qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la poupée à la robe bleue, aux cheveux de laine et au doux sourire. Elle regarda le petit dragon miniature en bois, finement sculpté, complètement hypnotisée par les ailes de ce seigneur de feu qu'un mécanisme ingénieux permettait de faire bouger.

—Il te plaît, demanda le Nain avec un grand sourire, faisant sursauter la blondinette.

—Euh oui…beaucoup.

—Tu aimes bien les dragons, Eilowny ?

—Oh..euh non…Mais un de mes amis, les aime beaucoup. Duncà ! Il adore les dragons et aimerait un jour pouvoir voler sur l'un d'eux.

—Un doux rêve mon enfant, les seuls dragons inoffensifs que je connaisse et qui accepteraient de te laisser monter sur leur dos, sont ceux que je fabrique, répondis le Nain en remettant son lorgnon.

C'était un Nain à la barbe foisonnante, aux riches vêtements, marchand pour qui le commerce n'avait plus aucun secret, pour qui l'artisanat était un art précis et savoureux. Les motifs runiques de sa tunique, les tresses de sa barbe, son bonnet…tout dans sa physionomie disait qu'il était fier de son métier. Eilowny l'aimait bien, elle venait souvent voir son étal dans sur la place où florissait le marché aux jouets. Son père, marchand d'étoffe, avait parfois parlé avec ce Nain qui tout comme lui connaissait bien le monde du commerce, ainsi Eilowny avait eu parfois droit à des petits cadeaux de la part de ce Nain un peu rustre, dur en affaire mais incroyablement tendre et chaleureux avec chacune des petites bouilles enfantines qu'il pouvait croiser.

—Mais on ne peut pas monter sur le dos de ton dragon Nurrïn ! Il est bien trop petit, s'exclama naïvement Eilowny.

—Ne sais-tu pas que l'imagination et les jeux d'enfants peuvent tout, lui répondit Nurrïn avec un clin d'œil.

L'enfant garda le silence, le menton sur le tissu qui recouvrait l'étal. Ses yeux contemplant le dragon de bois, Nurrïn sourit en regardant l'expression d'intense réflexion que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Il l'aimait bien cette petite qui était toujours en compagnie du fils du seigneur de la ville. Un grand sourire éclairait toujours son visage alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de pétiller de curiosité devant les surprises de l'existence.

—Je peux l'acheter, demanda Eilowny en tendant un doigt vers l'animal qui ouvrait grand sa gueule, prêt à cracher un feu imaginaire.

—Bien sûr que tu peux, s'exclama de sa voix profonde Nurrïn.

_En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté._

.

.

Dans la nuit, sous le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, Dale dansait sous les lumières des torches, enivrée par une fête qui se déroulait en son cœur. Musique, chants, rires brisaient l'harmonie de la nuit. Des couples évoluaient joyeusement sur la place, dansant au rythme d'une flute, d'un tambour ou d'un violon. Les robes tournoyaient au-dessus des mosaïques de la place qui contaient les légendes que les mères chuchotaient dans la pénombre pour emmener leurs enfants dans les limbes des rêves.

Les hommes riaient en buvant avec les Nains, les enfants jouaient et admiraient les tours que leur faisaient les adultes pour les émerveillés. Le seigneur de Dale regardait les festivités d'un œil bienveillant. Girion regarda son fils qui parlait à la douce Eilowny, il ne pût s'empêcher de songer que ces deux-là formeraient sans doute un ravissant couple dans quelques années. Mais pour l'instant ils n'étaient que des enfants insouciants qui découvraient à travers les métamorphoses de leur corps le monde des adultes.

_Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes,_

.

.

_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit._

C'était un jour comme les autres. Un de ces jours où les cerfs-volants volaient haut dans le ciel, tournoyant dans l'air printanier. Le marché des jouets grouillait de monde, de cris d'enfants qui demandaient de posséder entre leurs petites mains un jouet finement fabriqué par les mains robustes des Nains. Les arbres étendaient leurs branches chargeaient tantôt de fleurs écarlates ou de fruits juteux. Les toits de tuiles rouges chauffaient doucement sous les ardents rayons du soleil. Eilowny se promenait parmi les badauds, contemplant les échoppes alors que son petit panier bougeait au rythme de son pas.

Elle murmurait la liste de course qu'elle devait acheter, pour ne pas oublier. Elle avait tendance à être étourdie comme lui faisait souvent remarquer Duncà.

—Des pêches, des œufs et du lait….ainsi qu'une jolie poupée pour Doda, chanta-t-elle à demi-mots sur un air qu'elle venait d'inventer.

Soudain un vent violent se leva, arrachant les pins. Il s'engouffra dans les rues, souffle ténébreux qui fit voler du linge, tomber les étals, envoler les babioles. Effrayée Eilowny regarda le ciel, parsemé de gros nuages dévoilant leur ventre noirâtre inquiétant aux yeux des passants. Un lourd silence tomba sur la ville, l'inquiétude et la peur se faufilaient dans les ruelles, glaçant le cœur de Dale.

_Le feu était rouge, il s'étendait flamboyant _

Un puissant grondement résonna dans l'air alors que des flammes embrasèrent les cerfs-volants qui tournoyaient dans le vent. Les habitants crièrent de surprise alors qu'une boule de feu fit exploser une des tours blanches de la ville, faisant tomber des pierres sur les badauds. Sa coupole vola en éclat, recouvrant la rue de poudre de pierre. L'édifice s'écroula, des débris ensevelirent sous leur poids des habitants. Comme une vague la nouvelle se propagea parmi la panique qui se créait dans Dale. Un dragon. Un dragon venu du nord qui brulait la ville.

Dans des hurlements stridents, les habitants coururent dans les dédales des rues, cherchant à fuir. La peur s'empara des cœurs alors que les flammes du dragon s'infiltraient sournoisement dans la ville. Femmes, enfants, hommes, Nains…plus rien ne comptait en cet instant. Ce n'était plus que des victimes affolées qui tentaient d'échapper à la fournaise qui se propageait dans la ville. On se bousculait, on criait, on tombait. Et le dragon continuait de survoler la cité, ses écailles rouges brillant sous le soleil et ses flammes, aveuglant la foule qui s'agitait dans les ruelles.

Les maisons s'embrasaient sous les attaques du dragon où qu'on aille, en quelques secondes, en quelques minutes Dale était devenu un immense brasier. Les cloches résonnaient dans toute la vallée, répercutées par le Mont Solitaire dans la plaine, jusqu'à Esgargoth, soutenues par le chant des cors qui prévenaient les habitants qui courraient dans les rues, sortaient de leur maison, hurlaient le nom d'un membre de leur famille ou d'un être disparu.

Un groupe chercha à s'enfuir par la grande porte Est. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient du pont qui enjambait la rivière, le dragon cracha ses flammes infernales. Brulant les chairs, carbonisant les corps, s'engouffrant comme un souffle ardent dans toute la rue et emportant toute vie sur son passage.

_Les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière._

Affolée, Eilowny courut, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les habitants paniqués. Un nouveau grondement et une maison explosa sous les gerbes de flammes, embrasant les arbres alentours, écrasant sous ses pierres des passants ou une fontaine, dont l'eau gicla partout. Eilowny se couvrit la tête espérant se protéger des débris puis elle se remit en route, criant les noms de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Dans une vision fugitive elle aperçut l'étal de Nurrïn se consumer dans un nuage de cendre et de braises bouillonnantes qui léchaient sournoisement les murs des maisons alentours.

—Eilowny, hurla la voix de Duncà.

— Duncà, cria la blonde en sautant dans ses bras, soulagée de le savoir en vie.

—Tu n'as rien, s'exclama le garçon alors que Mélisande et sa mère le rejoignaient.

—Non tout va bien…Mais il faut que je retrouve mes parents et Doda…Ils doivent-

—Nous n'avons pas le temps Eilowny. Il faut fuir au plus vite, s'écria Duncà. Vient !

Le fils de Girion saisit la main de son amie et partit dans le dédale des rues de Dale, suivant sa mère et sa nourrice. L'odeur du sang et de la fournaise emplissait les narines alors que les crépitements incessants du brasier résonnaient dans les oreilles, assourdis par les cris de peur et d'agonie. Eilowny sentait l'angoisse tordre ses entrailles alors qu'elle ne cessait de tourner la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa famille.

_Les cloches sonnaient dans la vallée_

Les charpentes grinçaient sous l'impact de la chaleur, les poutres lâchaient les unes après les autres dans un gémissement vaincu, écrasant sous leur poids, dans un bruit sinistre, leurs occupants. Du haut de son palais, grande demeure de marbre au dôme aussi rouge que le feu qui dévorait la ville, Girion regarda sa cité bien aimée à la proie des flammes. Ses jointures se blanchirent alors qu'il serrait avec force la rambarde de la meurtrière. Sa voix puissante cria des ordres vains pour tenter de repousser le dragon qui survolait avec un plaisir malsain l'horrible spectacle dont il était le créateur. Les flèches tentèrent vainement de repousser l'ennemi…mais elles n'eurent que pour but de le rendre encore plus furieux et cruel. Le dragon se tourna vers le palais, créant de violentes bourrasques avec ses ailes, amplifiant le feu qui brulait Dale. Et dans une puissante inspiration il cracha ses flammes qui carbonisèrent les soldats, les hommes et le seigneur de la ville. Girion rendit son dernier soupir en voyant sa ville détruite par un dragon au cœur aussi noir que les cendres qu'il créait sur son passage.

_Et les hommes levaient des visages pâles _

Duncà accéléra le pas, forçant Eilowny à maintenir l'allure. L'épouse de Girion avait pris la tête du groupe avec Mélisande et un soldat. Ils courraient vers une ruelle étroite qui descendait non loin du fleuve. La blonde aperçut les échoppes bruler, une femme pleurer devant le corps écrasé de son époux, une silhouette inconnue courir dans la rue en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons sa douleur, pauvre torche humaine qui accentuait la panique parmi les habitants. Soudain une poutre en flamme tomba dans l'étroite ruelle, apeurée Eilowny lâcha la main de Duncà et se réfugia contre un porche. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit un mur de feu lui empêcher l'accès.

—Eilowny !

—Nous n'avons pas le temps Duncà ! Il faut partir !

—Mais mère on ne peut partir sans Eilowny !

—Nous devons partir, répliqua la voix qui devint de plus en plus lointaine.

—Duncà, hurla de toutes ses forces Eilowny en découvrant avec horreur que son ami l'abandonnait.

Elle pouvait entendre les cris inhumains des hommes qui agonisaient sous la proie des flammes. Dans un fracas assourdissant une tour s'effondra sur une maison, faisant voler en éclats des tuiles, écrasant dans des craquements sinistres des habitants.

_Alors, du dragon la colère plus féroce que le feu _

La jeune fille rebroussa chemin, se faisant bousculer par les survivants prisonniers de cette fournaise. Elle appela vainement ses parents ou Nurrïn mais seuls des cris ou les grondements des flammes lui répondirent. Elle courut avec toute la force de ses petites jambes, tentant d'atteindre une autre petite ruelle qui serpentait entre les maisons avant de descendre vers le fleuve. Si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pourrait toujours aller se réfugier dans la maison au lavoir-fleuri.

La chaleur infernale qui enveloppait la ville déformait les jouets qui reposaient sur les étals éventrés, des cadavres reposaient sur le sol, brûlés, écrasés, désarticulés. Le dragon cracha une nouvelle fois des flammes, faisant redoubler les hurlements, causant de nouvelles morts inutiles avant de s'envoler vers Erebor. Eilowny tomba au sol, bousculée par un soldat. Elle se releva, cherchant son chemin parmi la fumée, les décombres, les maisons en flamme qui s'écroulaient. L'enfant s'engouffra dans une ruelle la peur au ventre.

Une nouvelle gerbe de flamme fendit l'air au-dessus de sa tête et la dernière chose que les yeux d'Eilowny virent fut une lourde pierre et un amas de débris qui tombèrent dans l'étroite ruelle. Et ce fut là, sa seule et unique sépulture.

_Abattit leurs tours et leurs maisons frêles._

.

.

Dans la nuit aussi noire que l'encre, le petit Bard contempla le jouet en bois, souvenir familial. C'était un beau dragon, aux ailes bougeant selon l'envie de l'enfant, la gueule grande ouverte prête à cracher un feu ardent sur le visage du descendant de Duncà. Doucement ses doigts passèrent sur les reliefs de bois qui parcouraient le corps du jouet. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa famille gardait un tel jouet, symbole de mauvais souvenirs qui ne cessaient de hanter la vie des habitants d'Esgargoth. Sa mère lui avait raconté que son arrière-grand-père n'avait jamais voulu détruire ce jouet car c'était le seul bien qui lui restait. Triste souvenir d'une amie qui avait toujours été chère à son cœur. Bard regarda le dragon étendre ses ailes et l'éleva dans l'air comme si il survolait son lit, prêt à embraser sa chambre.

Le dragon étendait ses ailes.

Et un jour Bard vengerait tous ces hommes qui avaient disparus dans les flammes ardentes.

Un jour il aiderait sa famille à faire son deuil en tuant ce dragon.

Un jour Dale renaîtrait de ses cendres.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plus :)

Et surtout lisez les autres défis et laissez nous des reviews ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point on aime vos reviews =D

Et bonne fête à notre Sébastien le ptit hérisson ^^


End file.
